1412
by Mai-chan63
Summary: Just like the others he had no identity, yet he had a name. Like the others he was skinny, yet he had so much energy. Like the others he was just a thing wasting air, yet he was just like me. AU
1. Azure eyes: the first meeting

**A/N:** Heey guys! Yes, I finally got the inspiration to re-write this. Shimizu-san thank you so much for the critic! It really helped me and well I hope I did a better job now ^^

You know when I wrote this the first time the idea of it was to either let it be a one- or two-shot, but I thought a lot about it and this story got one hell of a lot bigger than two chappies DX One of the main inspirations was Soldaten van Oranje (litteraly translated; Soldiers of Orange) It's a musical about a resistance group in Holland during the second world war. I went to it a few days ago and well since it's around may 4th and 5th again we of course have the Remembrance of the Dead.

Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking now ^^; Hope you enjoy the re-written chapter of 1412 and a special thanks to Shimizu Hikaru!

Btw, Bloody Secrets is on hold until next week at least. I was stupid enough to save a part on the computer at school instead of on my usb ^^; sorry guys. Almost the whole chapter is on paper, but without that part I can't upload it.

**Warning:** strong language, yaoi (not yet, but will come later on), shitty english, violence and AU!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it then there would be a lot more Greece, Roman or history references in it. That's where I get my inspiration from XD

.:':.

Azure eyes: the first meeting.

.:':.

The first thing that crossed my mind when I saw him was; how can he laugh? In this situation, what was there to laugh about? After that other questions followed. How can he make others laugh? Where does he get that happiness from? The stories? The energy? He, with his indigo eyes that always twinkled, that messy, brown hair and that skinny body of his, who was he? Why would he be here? Believe? Love interest?

I snorted. Why would I care at all? He'll probably die within the next 24 hours. That happens, they come and the next day they're gone. I shouldn't care too much about it…..but then…what is this feeling? Why does my heart ache a little when I think about all the things that could happen to him? Why did it make my stomach twist in the most painful ways? Why does his smile melt my heart?

That boy….he wasn't human. Just a waste of breath….but if he is…then what am I who looks just like him?

.:':.

One of his colleagues gave him a signal. He nodded and put the gas mask on, then opened the tube and threw the little deadly can inside. Quickly closing it he waited as several seconds passed. Startled screams reached his ears as well as a faint hissing noise and soon enough coughs while poisonous gas slipped through the crevasses of the tube. His stomach twisted when he heard it slowly getting silent in the room below him. _More blood was on his hands._

"Another fifty less of those things wasting our precious air." His colleague, a man in his late twenties, said. A small hum was his only reply.

They both looked up when a sorrowful cry filled the air. A woman was grabbing one of the bodies, which were dragged out of the room below them and put on a truck. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she screamed the man's name over and over again accompanied by small sentences like 'Don't leave me!' or 'Please wake up!', but it didn't matter. The man was already dead.

A loud gunshot startled him and he closed his eyes when he saw the woman go limp and fall on top of the man while a red spot grew on her back.

"Disgusting woman." His colleague grumbled. He heard the shuffling of clothing as the man turned to him while he still had his eyes closed. "Don't worry Kudo. You'll get used to it. The man said as he patted his shoulder twice before walking away.

Kudo wasn't meant as a real honorific like he was used to in his own country, Japan, but he was tired of the fact that the people here weren't able to say his given name, Shinichi, right. Three years ago his father decided to move from Japan to Germany, God knows why. A year after that the war broke out. Another year later he turned eighteen, meaning he had to fulfill his conscription. And so here he was, a man-no boy still- in a concentration camp.

"Hey Kudo! Want to watch the newbies at the main gate? I heard there would be another shipment today." His colleague, Lucas said. Shinichi took a last glance at the man and woman from before then followed Lucas.

Just as they arrived the gates opened and the newcomers were led inside. All of them were obviously confused and scared of what was going to happen. Shinichi watched as they were divided in two groups, left and right. The left group would immediately be brought to the gas chambers and contained mostly women and children while the right group containing most of the young and strong men would be brought to the barracks. Shinichi knew there was also a third group. If you were unlucky enough to be in it you would soon beg to be killed. That small group would be brought to scientists and they would have to undergo the most ridiculous and painful experiments. Most commonly was that the scientist put pigment in the test subject's eye to see if they would turn from brown to blue or they were sterilized in the most painful ways -and most of the time without sedation. Almost no one came out of the laboratories alive and those who did, suffered severe consequences.

Shinichi looked at the newcomers who were brought to the right side. He guessed that in a few days half of them would be dead, either from starvation, sickness or killed, some would wish they were dead and the rest would have given up on feeling anything.

He looked up when he heard screams behind him and saw how a soldier was beating up a prisoner. The prisoner wore, like every other prisoner here, a striped pajama with a number on his chest. His skinny arms were held defensively over his head while the soldier kicked him further in the mud.

Shinichi turned back to the newcomers who even in the chaos had noticed the little commotion. Their faces paled at the sight of the prisoner. Lack of food and hygiene made not only him, but all the other prisoners look like zombies. Skeletons with skin and no life left in their eyes.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a boy or man around his age. The boy had messy brown hair and his indigo eyes didn't look scared nor confused. He only looked worried at the prisoners working a few yards away and the newcomers who were brought to the left side. That boy knew exactly what was going on, what was going to happen and was only worried about other people? Shinichi thought

He sighed. The next few days will change that boy's mind.

.:':.

Days passed and without really knowing it Shinichi began to watch the boy. He always seemed to be cheerful. At first most people were shy and ignored him, but eventually they came to him. The boy would tell them stories about brave knights and beautiful maidens or joke around. In some weird way the whole camp became kind of….lively. Even through all the killing there was laughter. How? How could one person make such a difference?

A week passed since the arrival of the Story Teller, as most of the people in the camp called him. Shinichi sat on a chair with his feet on another one as he read a book.

"Do you know about the Story Teller?" he caught the question and though he didn't look up he strained his ears to hear the conversation two soldiers behind him had.

"The one with the messy hair and indigo eyes?" the other asked. Even though he didn't see it, he knew the first soldier nodded.

"He was telling stories again today."

"And?"

"To be honest I found myself listening and I couldn't believe it! His stories, even though they're fairy tales, the way he tells them makes them sound so real. Like they are actually true!" A hand was put on his shoulder making him unable to follow the rest of the conversation.

"Lucas." He said as he put the book away.

"We need to switch with the guards." Lucas said. He nodded and together they walked out of the building where the soldiers hung out if they had some free time. It was dark already, but they found their way easily to the barracks were the prisoners were kept. A small light inside one of the rickety buildings caught their attention. Carefully they looked through the crevasses of the wall. Inside the prisoners sat in a circle and listened to a boy on a stool.

"He's doing it again." Lucas grumbled.

"Who's doing what?" Shinichi asked.

"See that guy over there on the stool? He's that story teller guy everyone is talking about. They're all blabbing about how great his stories are. It's kind of pissing me off!" his colleague said through gritted teeth.

"-and as he was about to be smashed by the giant he jumped out of reach! The giant's fist split the earth sending small pieces of rock flying through the air! But it didn't scare our hero how strong-" the Story Teller was cut off as Lucas decided to step in. He shot three times with his gun and screams filled the barrack as everyone tried to crawl as far away as possible.

"Stop this bullshit already you pieces of shit!" He yelled. Shinichi looked at the three people who were shot one holding his bleeding arm, the other limped away while the third lay motionlessly on the ground. Then he scanned the rest of the barrack and stopped when his azure eyes met a pair of indigo ones. Just a second, but to him it felt like an eternity. He kept starring even though the eyes were long gone until Lucas snapped him out of it with a small 'Let's go.'. While walking to their post he threw one glance back to the barrack.

How would that stoy have ended? He thought.

.:':.

He leaned with his back against the wall accompanied with a relieved sigh. He loved this spot. It was completely silent here especially at night when most of the guards were asleep. Shinichi sat down with his back still against the back wall of the building. About ten feet in front of him was the double fence and behind it a forest. It was the only place he could be alone. Away from everything.

Closing his eyes he saw those happy faces again. When they told them they could take a shower the group of prisoners were overjoyed. But instead of a shower of water they got a shower of gas. Poisonous gas.

He sighed heavily and spent a few minutes without thinking about anything.

"Hi there~!" a cheerful voice snapped him out of the nothingness. He looked up, curious as to who had come to the place he thought only he came, then froze. Instincts kicking in he grabbed his gun and pointed it towards the one who had just spoken, a boy with indigo eyes.

"How the hell did you get here?" He asked coldly. The Story Teller took a step back and held his hands up defensively.

"Whoa there, take it easy." He said, a grin spreading on his face. "I just know how to get around unseen, that's all." A challenging look adorned his face.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked unimpressed.

"Don't you want to hear the end of the story?"

"What?" Shinichi asked baffled.

"The story I was telling this evening. Don't you want to hear the end?"

What the? Was this guy crazy? If it would have been any other soldier he would've already been shot ten times. And right now Shinichi had all the right to shoot him as well. Actually he didn't have the right, he was supposed to shoot. But there was something nagging in his stomach that he shouldn't shoot this boy...and he was indeed interested in the end of the story.

"Don't give me that shit! You're not supposed to be here so get moving! Back to your barrack!" He yelled angrily. He cocked the gun to the side in a gesture that the prisoner had to get moving, but the other paid it no mind and continued to smile.

"You're interested, aren't you? Don't worry, I won't hurt you so you can put the gun down." Doubt filled Shinichi's mind. What was he going to do? There were three options. 1 shoot. 2 Bring the Teller back to his barrack (with force if necessary). 3 sit down and listen to the rest of the story.

Option 1 fought his mind heavily against. No way was he going to shoot an innocent human.

Option 2 sounded like a good idea. Neither of the parties would be losing or risking something.

Option 3 was where this was probably going to end. Ever since he was young his curiousity most of the time got the better of him and he was damn curious now.

With a surrendering sigh he sat down once again. With crossed legs and his gun in his lap he looked off guard, but when the Teller took a step forward the gun was immediately aiming for his head. "Not a step closer." He said coldly. The other shrugged before sitting down about three feet away. Then he began his story. A story about a princess who got kidnapped by a giant and taken to its lair. Then a brave prince came and saved the princess from the evil being. It was a children's story, but Shinichi enjoyed it and from the looks of it the Teller did too.

When more than an hour had passed Shinichi realised it was time to go back. "We're going back." He said and stood up.

The Teller blinked. "We are?"

That made him raise an eyebrow. "What? Do you think I'm going to leave you here? Sorry, but I don't want to find a hole under that fence tomorrow." He said.

The Teller snickered. "Yeah, guess so." Shinichi took a few steps forward and aimed his gun at the indigo eyed boy.

"Come on, get moving." He said, ignoring the pout on the other's face.

"Why do you point that gun at me if you're not going to shoot." The Teller asked, but turned around and walked back to his barrack anyway.

Shinichi followed a few steps behind him. "Because if you try something funny, I will shoot." The Teller snorted. "What?"

"Have you ever killed someone directly?" The boy stopped and turned his head around far enough for him to watch Shinichi from the corner of his eyes.

Shinichi looked straight in those eyes. "No." He said before nodding silently ordering the other to continue walking. A small smile cracked on the Teller's face before he moved on.

When they reached the barracks the Teller turned around one last time. "What's your name actually?" He asked.

Slightly taken aback Shinichi replied. "Shinichi. Shinichi Kudo."

A smile cracked the Teller's face. "Shinichi huh? Well goodnight then Shinichi~!" he said, then entered his barrack, leaving a baffled Shinichi behind. The guy had just spoken his given name right. No accent or anything. Well it shouldn't surprise him. The boy did seem to be from Japanese descent. But that made those questions rise again. Why was someone like him here? Who was he? What did he do wrong?

.:':.

Well? Was that better than the last one? I hope so, anyway please R&R!


	2. Indigo eyes: days in the camp

**A/N:** So, this is a really short chapter and the next one isn't going to be much longer either. I thought of putting them together in one chappie, but decided against it. I plan to make chapters where the pov is from only one person (if anyone noticed already, the titles of the chapters will give away who's pov it will have ^^). Also, this chapter is more of a way for me to go on with the story. It's a bit filler, but it's also important (especially the last part).

**Warning:** Really big warning for this chapter, because I think it gets close to an M-rated story. There's a lot of violence in it and quite some horrible things (though not as horrible as what else happened in the camps), shitty English, yaoi (you can see it as romance, but it could also be more like brotherly friendship), strong language and AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters! OC's are inevitable in this story line, but they won't have major roles in the story.

**A/N:** information I got from a few internet sites and the documentary: Hitler's GI death camp (national geographic) and other documentaries about the death/work/concentration camps. Things that I wrote in my story did really happen, so have respect for the ones who were lucky to survive!

Enjoy^^

.:':.

Indigo eyes: days in the camp.

.:':.

1412 had been in the concentration camp for about two weeks now. Everyday people came and went. Someone you had been talking to one day would be impossible to find the next. Or maybe you would have to drag his body onto a truck that went who knows where. And there was always that horrible smell. It wasn't the smell he and the other prisoners had caused by lack of hygiene. It was a burning smell and on one side of the camp it was stronger than on the other side. He had taken a look once to see where it came from, but he couldn't find anything inside the camp. Though outside there was a building with a huge chimney. 1412 wondered what they were heating there, because it was definitely the place where the smell came from. But what interested him even more was what they were heating. It was midsummer and there was no reason to heat anything up. He had dared to ask a soldier once, but the man had only laughed at him and when he asked again, the soldier had walked away without saying anything.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a few gunshots not that far behind him. He looked back, but only saw the other prisoners working on the railway. Some of them looked up like he did, but soon got back to work. 1412 didn't go back to work. His indigo eyes searched further and further along the railway for any sign of what had happened. After a few seconds he knew he was no longer searching. He was tired and almost falling asleep with his eyes open. That is until a hit on his head and a yell woke him up: "Keep working!" As much as he wanted to fight back he knew it was pointless. It would only lead to a bullet through his head. So without looking at the soldier who hit him –they would use even that as a reason to shoot him– he began working again.

He was starving, thirsty and tired so he tried to think about other things as a distraction. What story should he tell tonight? 1412 kept trying to go to the secret place he shared with Shinichi. He couldn't always sneak away, but there were times that they could spend an hour maybe two together. Maybe he should try to get to know the soldier better. Well, that shouldn't be too hard, even though they only met rarely they were already able to read the others thoughts and emotions easily. 1412 had always thought he had a good poker face, but Shinichi was able to see right through it.

The man next to him moaned a bit, fell to his knees and began to mumble some nonsense. "Can't…tired…..please…save me….die….tired….stop….." If the man didn't go back to work now he would be shot.

"You can't stop! You have to keep going! Come on, stand up!" he hissed at the man, but the latter didn't listen. He kept mumbling and his eyes stared dully at the ground in front of him. He put a hand on the man's shoulder and shook a little. "Please, you have to go on. They will kill you!" 1412 desperately shook the man's shoulder, but no response ever came. His own eyes widened when he heard a gunshot, saw the man fall forward and felt blood splatter in his face. He gritted his teeth.

"You there!" a soldier shouted, making him turn around. "Take it and follow me." He looked at the dead man next to him then back to the soldier, his eyes full of disbelieve. It? When the soldier saw he had no intension to do what he was told he pointed his gun towards 1412. "You want to die? Take that right now and follow me!" 1412 couldn't believe his ears. Since when had the prisoners become an 'it' or 'that'? Either way he took the dead man and followed the soldier. The soldier brought him to a truck that was located on the road nearby. "Put him in there." He said. As 1412 looked at the truck his poker face was momentarily lost when he saw the pile of dead bodies. He tried not to gag at the conditions they were in. It wasn't hard to guess that some of them lay there already for more than a few days. Eyes were poked out by crows, teeth rotting in their mouth, flies everywhere and rotten limbs intertwining. He put the dead man on the truck in the most respectful way he could. As soon as he was done the soldier pulled him off the truck, making him fall hard on his back. The man laughed before barking: "Now get back to work!"

.:':.

He looked up when he heard a woman cry out in despair. These kinds of things happened so often that almost no one besides him did the same. He would never get used to it. It was just his nature to look if he could help when someone screamed.

He wished that nature had left him long ago. A woman stood surrounded by a few soldiers, from the looks of it they were pretty high-ranked. She held a small bundle protectively against her chest. "No! Please! Don't!" She screamed, but the soldiers only grinned.

"Raise it above your head." One of them said. The woman looked at them, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes filled with horror and tears. The soldier who had just spoken stepped forward until he was standing right in front of her. With an amazing force he struck her in her face, sending her flying backwards. "Stand up and raise it above your head I said." The soldier said in such a low voice that anyone could do nothing but obey. And so the woman did. Shakily she rose what 1412 now could see was a baby. A baby. It couldn't have been born any sooner than three or four weeks ago. The soldiers all took a step back. The woman looked up at the bundle above her head, an affectionate look crossed her face. It would've been a lovely sight, had the bullet not shot right through the small bundle killing the baby in an instant, blood splattering on the woman's horrified face. The soldiers laughed while walking away and leaving the woman behind. Slowly she lowered the baby until she once again had it against her chest. With wide eyes and her mouth slightly opened she slumped on the floor. 1412 watched her lie down with the baby held firmly against her chest. Her world was shattered. Everything was over. She felt nothing anymore. She couldn't even cry for the child she had just lost.

He looked around, but no one seemed to care about it. No one approached or even looked at the woman who was gently rocking back and forth still staring blankly ahead.

.:':.

"Ah, you're here already." Shinichi said. He didn't look up, instead he kept staring blankly ahead. He had his knees curled up in front of his chest and his thin arms firmly around them. His back was against the wall and he knew he looked vulnerable…..but that's exactly what he was. After those two little events today, he couldn't help but be vulnerable. It was hopeless. Everything was hopeless. They all died one by one. "Are you okay?" They were tortured, killed, gassed, murdered, beat up, killed, experimented on, murdered, broken, killed, starved, it didn't matter! Eventually they all died! Everyone! No one was spared. They were doomed to die.

"We're dead." He said softly, but the other had no trouble hearing it.

His mind blanked. What did it matter? He could be positive all day, but it was hopeless. Only death could save them now.

He was snapped back to reality when he felt two hesitating arms wrap around him. He looked up straight into azure eyes. They looked at him with understanding, but also comfort. It made him relax in a matter of seconds. He sighed, while leaning into the touch. His head rested on the broad chest, listening to Shinichi's heartbeat. It was fast, probably because he was nervous. After all, he was still a prisoner and if anyone caught them now, then they would both be killed.

1412 on the other was fully relaxed. The whole world was gone, the only thing left was him and Shinichi. Nothing else mattered right now. Slowly he heard the heartbeat slow down as the soldier relaxed as well.

And they sat there for what seemed like an eternity, until the soldier broke the silence with a single sentence, while putting his hand on the prisoners left chest, just above his heart.

"You're not dead, unless this stops beating."

.:':.

Next chapter will be the last before I get to the real plot :D Please R&R!

**Reviews: **

**Hanasaku:** Jup holocaust ^^

**Shinigami:** Thanks ^^ I know, it was hard to find information about what they did exactly in the concentration camps. I searched internet, but most sources said that they only waited to…well die. Though when I found the information I had troubles not to gag. I find it disgusting how much VISUAL sources we have on those camps.

Of course, I'm absolutely excited for the third chapter. It's what made me begin with this story in the first place!

Thank you guys for reviewing and to everyone who faved and alerted to the story!


	3. Azure eyes: betrayal

**A/N:** COOKIES FOR EVERYONE~! Sorry, for taking so long to update this story! A week after I uploaded chapter 2 I was done with this one, a few days later I had it typed out, another day later I re-read it and noticed that I totally disliked it! It was too short, too little detail and went damn fast (I think it's still too fast, but I can't make it much longer than this). So, I had to re-write it. I tried to finish it this weekend, but ended up to busy with homework and some other stuff (hey, I got a life outside FF too, you know). This weekend I did so much, for once I saw THE ONE AND ONLY JOHN FLANAGAN! OMG XDDDD I'm a total fan of his books! I'm still hyper from that day XDDD

Anyway, I shall not bother you with my super awesome weekend any longer!

**Warning**: Well, the usual shitty English, yaoi, strong language and AU.

**Disclaimer**: Mai-chan: I own DC!...

Teacher: Mai, would you mind not giving your class a heart attack.

*Mai-chan sits back down in her seat*: sorry, ma'am.

*Imaginary Shin-chan inside my head*: what do you own?

Mai-chan mutters: nothing…..

Friend in seat next to me: You okay?

**Reviews**:

foreverandeveralone: Yeah, sorry. As I said before (I think….) this was supposed to be a one-shot/two-shot. And *whispers* don't tell anyone, but I'm out of ideas of what they could do in the camp. ^^

Stardustadventurer: I know, they're really sad, but also sweet AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT BOY IN THE STRIPED PAJAMAS! I always cry when I'm reminded of that one TT^TT. Sorry for the long update but here he is, though….you might not like this chapter….please don't kill me….

kibaxkaori: Thank a lot ^^ Doesn't matter if you read the first, it's bad anyway XD

Enjoy~!

.:':.

Azure eyes: betrayal.

.:':.

He was utterly surprised when he saw the usually happy prisoner so sad. Sitting with his back against the wall, his legs against his chest and his arms around them. He looked so small and fragile. Shinichi had never thought that he would ever see 1412 like that. But still there he was and it made the soldier realize just how horrible this camp is. He knew he was working on the side that was causing it to be horrible, but what could he do? Traitors were presented to the firing squad.

"We're dead." Shinichi's eyes widened at the small whisper that could easily be heard in the silence that surrounded them.

Two weeks…..just two weeks it had taken to break a soul that always seemed to be able to move mountains! The world would always astonish people in so many ways, but he knew that almost nothing would ever astonish him like this did.

Before he knew it he had his arms around the broken teen. He felt him tense for a moment then relax and even lean into the touch. Shinichi hoped that the other didn't feel how fast his heart was beating, but he couldn't help but feel nervous at this situation. After a while he put his hand on the other teen's chest just above his heart. "You're not dead until this stops beating."

Shinichi was in a battle. He wanted to pull away, but he also felt quite comfortable and wanted to never let go of the precious being in his arms. The soldier took a deep sigh, forcing his heartbeat to slow down, while admitting that he wasn't planning to let go anytime soon. He nuzzled with his nose through the brown mess which was called hair. It smelled awful of course, but there was a different, faint scent. Shinichi closed his eyes to focus solely on that one. It was sweet and there was a tad bit burning smell or was it…..smoke? Nah, he couldn't tell.

"Shinichi?" A small voice asked.

"Hmmmm?" he hummed.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said, hesitating for a moment before saying. "Don't give up." Again it was said as nothing more than a whisper and he knew that 1412 probably felt it more than he heard it, but the teen shook his head in reply.

A comfortable silence fell. Eventually Shinichi had fallen asleep and for the first time in so long he had a normal dream. Not like the nightmares he had ever since he became a soldier. No death nor murder nor gas. No faces of dead people he had seen when they were dragged out of the gas chambers. Just a nice, warm dream of a country where there was no war. Mountains touched the sky, the clouds surrounding the summit, giving it something like the veil of a bride. Forests stretched over the country, bearing delicious fruit. Farmers worked on the fertile ground. Children laughed while playing in the woods and on the streets. Women did the laundry at the lake and the city was chaos. People were everywhere. Merchants convincing their costumers to sell their merchandise. A true paradise.

But soon he left that paradise in his dream as he woke up by someone yelling his name.

"Kudo!" His eyes shot open as he heard Lucas scream his name again, though this time he heard the warning in his outburst. Totally confused he looked from the shocked soldier to the rest of his surroundings, trying to find what the warning was for. And that's when he saw it. A gun was aimed at his head. No, not just a gun. A quick glance to the side confirmed his thoughts. It was his own gun. Someone was pointing his gun at him. Following it from the barrel towards the hands holding it and then up the skinny arms covered by striped sleeves, further and further towards a face he easily recognized. Azure met indigo and he felt his body rigid.

Why was 1412 pointing a gun at his head?

His mind blanked out, making him unable to do anything but sit and stare. Indigo eyes closed in pain when a bullet pierced through the owner's upper arm. As if the whole world was in slow-motion Shinichi stared at the figure falling to the muddy ground. Tearing his gaze away he looked in the direction where the bullet had originated from. Lucas had his pistol still aimed for the prisoner while he called around the corner of the building for back-up. Shinichi looked back to the prisoner, his mind still not able to process what was going on. The man had dropped the gun now in favor of gripping his bleeding arm. Eventually 1412 tried to sit up, but was soon dragged to his feet when a hand gripped his collar and took him away. Shinichi heard the soldiers yell things at each other, but the words were never processed into his brain. Someone quickly knelt down by his side. "Kudo! Are you okay? You're not injured anywhere? Kudo!" The soldier's mind began to reboot and slowly he shook his head. He heard the other sigh in relief. "That's good." He looked at the prisoner's back with utter abhorrence in his eyes. "That guy will pay for what he did, damnit! How dare he attack one of us! Disgusting thing." The man muttered.

Shinichi raised his head now. "Don't call him a thing! He's just as human as we are!" Yes, his mind wasn't rebooted just yet…. What was he thinking? Saying something like that it's just like asking to be killed. But he couldn't help it, it was out before he knew it.

Lucas' face had gone blank. "Kudo what are you saying? You really think those things are humans?" He cocked his head to the side. "You're not betraying us, are you?"

Quickly Shinichi shook his head. "O-of course not! Sorry, I'm just a bit confused." He said and looked away not daring to look into the older soldier's chocolate brown orbs. He knew he didn't sound very convincing.

"Prove it." Lucas said. Shinichi's heart skipped a beat.

"H-how?" he asked.

"Execute 1412." The younger soldier's face paled. He knew that if he didn't obey it would be the firing squad for him…so why should he? 1412 tried to shoot him, didn't he? Has he been waiting for a chance like that? The kindness at first and then the sadness, was that just an act to get close to him and find a way out of this camp? Was he really garbage? Unnecessary, like they always told him? But why here? If he could sneak to this place why not go to some other part of the camp that was remote as well and dig a hole underneath the fence?

Agh, what did it matter? He was garbage. And that garbage had tried to shoot him. So it was alright for him to shoot the prisoner.

Even though his logical mind fully agreed with that, his heart struggled at the idea. A nagging feeling found its way in his stomach when he nodded. "Of course, he's just a worthless piece of thrash." Shinichi said in a monotone voice. His face was blank of any emotion, like he had shut it all down. There was a satisfied smile on Lucas' face, when he turned around and walked down towards the few soldiers holding the prisoner.

Shinichi followed his superior through the camp. Four soldiers dragged 1412 along just behind them. Although, dragged wasn't the right word. When his azure eyes sneaked a peek back he saw the four soldiers were rather kicking the prisoner forward, which made him stumble and fall on the ground again and again. But he stood up every time and kept walking, while avoiding any eye contact with Shinichi. The latter switched his gaze to their surroundings. They were on the north side of the camp. There was a clearing in the buildings of the camp. No one really came here Shinichi knew. Why? Well, that was because in the middle of the clearing was a gaping hole. A disgusting smell came out of it, like a mouth with a bad breath –only difference was that it smelled worse. A mass grave.

Shinichi watched as 1412 was pushed almost over the edge of the grave. Flailing with his arms he was barely able to keep his balance and not fall between the dead bodies below him. The azure eyed soldier pitied him. The smell was awful even from here, he couldn't even imagine how bad it was over there. Slowly the prisoner turned around, his face pale and eyes cast down.

Behind him, Shinichi heard the other four soldiers load their guns. He continued to scan the area. With a frown he noticed that besides the group of four behind him, Lucas and Shinichi himself there were only two other soldiers walking quite a few yards away, too far to help if anything bad happened, but close enough to see if something went wrong. On the left side of the grave two other prisoners dressed in striped pajamas dragged bodies of a truck and threw them inside the hole in the ground. Three soldiers leaned against the vehicle, chitchatting a bit, but Shinichi could see their eyes fixated on him and the others around him. "Kudo, shoot him." Lucas said with a stern voice.

Swallowing hard Shinichi aimed his gun at 1412. Really, how did this happen? Why did that guy try to shoot him? They had fallen asleep so peacefully….no wait, he had fallen asleep peacefully. Thinking back on it he couldn't tell for how long he had been out. What if Lucas hadn't come? He'd probably be dead right now. Shot by his own gun. But how did Lucas find them? Maybe 1412 made some kind of noise that caught his attention. No, he would've woken up. Did he just go there accidentally? So if the prisoner hadn't pointed his gun at him then he'd be executed right now too, seeing as he was fast asleep with a prisoner in his embrace. How ironic. Instead of killing him, he saved him…..saved….him…

1412 took that moment to finally look him in the eyes. And those eyes had it all written in them. Apologies, happiness, sadness and fear. Shinichi saw it all in the prisoner's indigo orbs. He had saved him! 1412 never intended to kill him!

"Kudo!" Lucas said, warning him that the man was growing impatient. He never looked away from the indigo eyes while re-aiming his gun, which had dropped slightly from its target. He sighed silently, shoulders relaxing then slowly let his finger pull the trigger back. When he was just a millimeter away from shooting, 1412 decided to speak up.

"Ne, ne, Heishi-san?" He asked like a little child, a goofy smile adorning his face. "Watashi no namae wa Kuroba Kaito desu, sore o oboete!" he said in fluent Japanese. **(Ne, ne, soldier-san. My name is Kuroba Kaito, remember it!)** Shinichi's eyes widened at the realization of what the prisoner just told him. He stood, fully frozen for a few seconds before he shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"Fuck this shit." He mumbled and pulled the trigger.

.:':.

Please, don't kill me! This story is not finished! No, far from it :3 I'm not going to say anything, but just to let you know I love languages, so I will use a lot of different ones in this story (if you don't know what it means, I'll put the translation in the brakes and bold). Last warning! I'm just human, so not everything will be grammatically correct, but feel free to point anything out!

So that's it! Thanks again to those who reviewed, faved and alerted!


	4. Indigo eyes: on the run

**A/N:** Heey, sorry for the long wait guys, but here it is! Did you guys really think I would be able to kill off Kaito? No way, Shin-chan would kill me first…And he would do it so that no one would be able to find any evidence that it was him TT^TT Well, since my parents are gone for the weekend I can do what I want ^^ Nah, I'm too sweet for that XD But anyway, I shall not burden you any longer since you probably want to know what is going to happen to Kai-chan and Shin-chan.

One last thing though. I have holiday now (finally!) so updates will come a lot sooner!

**Warning:** shitty English, yaoi, strong language and AU.

**Disclaimer:** Shin-chan: You own?

Mai-chan: nothing…

Shin-chan: *raises eyebrows* That was rather….easy.

Mai-chan: People want to know what's going to happen, I'm only boring them right now! So just shut up and begin with the story!

Shin-chan: alright fine.

Reviews will be answered at the end of the story! Enjoy!

.:':.

Indigo eyes: on the run.

.:':.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. It never did. The gunshot echoed across the field, still the pain never reached him. Was he already dead and in heaven? He looked up straight into two azure eyes coming towards him at a fast pace. Shinichi ran past him, grabbing his wrist to drag him along. More gunshots filled the air accompanied with a few shouts. Dirt flew up around the two at the impact of the bullets as they ran. Kaito glanced around and saw the four soldiers shooting at them. The two others which had stood a bit further away were running for them and another one, the one who had commanded Shinichi to shoot him, lay on the ground. Blood was on the man's chest, slowly dripping onto the soil around him. "This way!" Shinichi's shout made him turn back. The two of them ran behind a building. Without stopping the soldier in front of him led Kaito to the other side of the camp. The latter had all but lost his sense of direction as Shinichi stopped for a second, letting go of his wrist. Kaito was still trying to catch his breath as the other went inside a barrack only to come back with a striped pajama in his hands. Not giving the prisoner any more rest he took the teen's hand again and they continued their run.

"Did you kill-"

"-Lucas? I don't know. I shot him in his chest so there should be little chance that he'll survive." Shinichi cut him off. The soldier sounded just as out of breath as Kaito was. They couldn't afford to stop though. Suddenly the azure eyed teen pushed them both in a small niche.

"Wh-" he tried to ask, but Shinichi held his hand up to silence him. Kaito stopped immediately. He stood with his back against the wall. The azure eyed teen had his hands pressed against said wall on either side of his head, causing their faces to be just an inch away from each other. Shinichi looked over his shoulder at the street. The serious look indicated that he had no idea how suggestive their position was. Kaito forced down the small blush on his cheeks as shouts came closer until a few soldiers passed by. Luckily they didn't notice the two.

"Senden Sie ein paar Sanitäter auf dem Massengrab auf der Nordseite des Camps!" (Get some medics to the mass grave on the north side of the camp!)

"Suche alle Wache für den Gevangene und den Verräter!" (All guards search for the prisoner and the traitor!)

"Durchsuchen Sie die Kazerne. Überprüfen jeden Gefangenen!" (Search the barracks! Check every prisoner!) They waited for the right moment to go on, but the soldiers kept running back and forth, giving them no opportunity.

"Come one, let's find another way." Shinichi said.

"Another way to what?" The soldier didn't respond. Was he planning to find a way out? That's impossible! If they could escape that easily then he wouldn't be sitting here! Wait…..escape…the thought finally crossed his mind of what the soldier was actually doing. "You idiot!" he hissed, stopping dead in his tracks and forcing the other to stop as well. Both were panting from all the running. "Why didn't you just shoot me? You would have lived!" With all the anger bubbling inside his stomach he almost couldn't keep himself from shouting it out loud.

The soldier just smiled at him. "I'm still alive right now, aren't I?" He said. Then they ran again. Kaito watched the other's back with wide eyes. Shinichi was helping him escape. He didn't care that he would be a traitor because of that! Why? Didn't **they** always tell their soldiers that the ones in the striped pajamas were unnecessary? Different? That the world was better off without them?

He was snapped out of his musings when Shinichi stopped again. With slight confusion Kaito saw they had run back to the place they had first met, which was on the south side of the camp. This is the place where it all began. Will it end here too?

"Shinichi, what are you doing?" he asked when Shinichi fiddled around with the fence. The soldier took the striped pajama and whirled it around the barbed wire. After that he began to dig a small pit under it.

"Come on, go under it! Quick!" Shinichi said when he was finished, making a gesture with his hand.

Kaito lowered himself to the other's eye level. "You better come after me." He said. He'd seen enough movies and read enough stories to recognize a situation like this where one sacrificed himself to buy time for the other. Shinichi rolled with his eyes.

"Of course, baka. I don't really want to die just yet." A small grin grazed Kaito's face, before he slipped under the fence, the pajama keeping his clothing from getting stuck in the barbed wire. On the other side he waited for Shinichi to do the same. Quickly they moved towards the second fence.

"You didn't happen to have a second pajama, do you?" The prisoner asked while the soldier looked around.

"I think I lost it during our run." Shinichi said and growled in annoyance. The soldier looked around again for something –anything- that could help them. He crawled back to the first fence and tugged at the pajama, but it was stuck in the wire and wouldn't let go. Kaito watched the other come back and began to dig another pit under the second fence.

A yell startled the both of them. "Hier! Sie sind hier!" (Here! They're here!) A soldier pointed at them while shouting at his colleagues. Shinichi never waited for those colleagues to come, he took off his jacket, wrapped it around the wire and wriggled his way under the fence. Kaito followed, but when he was halfway someone grabbed his foot. "Ich habe dich! Du wirst nicht entkommen!" (I got you! You won't escape!) The soldier, who had found them, said and pulled him back. Kaito dug his nails in the mud to stop himself from being dragged away any further. His nails left trails on the ground, silently showing him it wasn't enough. He began to kick the man away in an attempt to get loose, but it was futile.

"Shinichi!" Kaito screamed, fear evident in his indigo eyes. The azure eyed soldier turned around. Kaito struggled more as the man holding him grabbed onto his legs and then slowly worked his way up towards his arms to get a better grip on him. Suddenly more yells could be heard, cutting through the silence of the night.

"Gib mir mein Gewehr!" (Give me my gun!) The soldier yelled at his colleagues coming around the corner. Kaito saw them look around for the man's gun, which was lying just on the other side of the fence. He probably had left it there in favor of grabbing Kaito's foot. One of the soldiers ran towards said weapon and was about to grab it when the one holding Kaito cried out and let go.

"Quick, get away!" Shinichi yelled. He tackled the man and the two rolled on the ground. The prisoner never hesitated and crawled underneath the second fence.

"Shinichi!" He yelled, watching the other fight with the soldier. The soldier sat on top of Shinichi, keeping him from moving. The man struck him in his face a few times. When he struck again the azure eyed teen grabbed his right arm and held it on the ground on the right side of his head. Then he hit the man in his unprotected side. With the impact and a little bit of weight thrown at the man Shinichi switched their positions. Now he was the one lying on top of the other.

From the corner of his eyes Kaito saw the colleagues move forward. Shinichi hit the soldier in his abdomen. Not wasting another second he lowered himself to crawl for what was hopefully the last time underneath the fence.

"Run!" Shinichi yelled at him halfway.

"Not without you!" Kaito yelled stubbornly back. The soldier growled something about stubborn idiots before passing the last border to their freedom. The prisoner heard gunshots and once again that evening dirt flew up around them. Shinichi pushed the prisoner forward, into the woods. The gunshots faded slowly as they moved further away from the camp. They didn't stop, not even when the only sounds they could hear was their own panting and the soft night sounds of the forest. They ran and ran and ran. Not knowing how long. Not caring how long. All they wanted to do was to get away from that place.

And so they ran until Shinichi decided that they were far enough. He sat down against a tree, Kaito followed suit. Both were panting. Sweat dropped from their faces. The moon shone bright through the leaves of the foliage above them, giving the clearing in the forest they were in a mystifying look. The stars twinkled around the big white ball in the sky. It was a chilly night and only now he realized Shinichi wore nothing more than a t-shirt since he had left his jacket around the fence. Soon their bodies would cool off and he was pretty sure that if they – especially Shinichi like that – stayed this way, they would catch a cold. He shifted a little closer against Shinichi feeling the soldier do the same, both seeking the other's warmth.

"Are you cold?" Kaito asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Shinichi said that, but Kaito felt him starting to tremble.

"Should we run a bit further?"

"Don't worry, just sleep. We're going to need all the rest we can have." The now ex-prisoner felt his eyelids grow heavy at the word 'sleep'.

"Shinichi? I guess we'll spend a long time together, won't we?"

"We will." The soldier shifted closer.

"Don't you have any family though? Will you be leaving them?"

"My family lives in Japan. Only my parents live here in Germany."

"Are they like you?" He shifted so that his back was against Shinichi's side.

The latter snorted. "I hope not. They're crazy!" he grumbled, making the indigo eyed teen laugh.

"You escape from a concentration camp with a prisoner and you think you're not crazy?" The shoulder his back leaned against went up and down as the owner chuckled silently.

"Guess so. What about you? Do you have any parents here?" Kaito tensed and for a moment he kept silent. He felt Shinichi's azure eyes looking at the back of his head, waiting patiently for him to say something.

"I do." He felt Shinichi's gaze move away from his head.

"There's a 'but' coming, isn't there?"

Kaito nodded. The memory of the night he last saw them flashed through his mind.

_It was a quiet night. Kaito lay in bed. He was tired, but couldn't really sleep. A weird feeling swirled in his stomach. It was a bad feeling. He sighed and listened to the noise outside. Cars passed by on the street even at this hour. Sometimes chattering could be heard from some people walking back home. His parents were in the room next to his. He could hear them talking to each other, but couldn't understand what they were saying. It didn't matter though. His father was probably joking, because he heard his mother laugh now and then. He wondered what prank he should pull tomorrow at school. Flipping the girls' skirts was getting kind of old. Should he pretend he was choking? Nah, that probably wouldn't end very well…. Maybe he should just do nothing and let his classmates worry. He'll probably get some inspiration during class. Who knows?_

_Suddenly there was a knock on the front door downstairs. He heard his parents go silent. Then his father said something and shuffling could be heard as they both stood up. One pair of footsteps went downstairs, probably his father, the other stayed on the corridor. The front door was opened. His father, as the gentleman he was, asked the one(s) outside what they wanted so late at night. The latter(s) said something Kaito didn't understand. His mother on the other hand did. She gasped and as softly – but as fast – as she could she went towards and inside his bedroom, opening and closing the door silently. "Kaito?" her voice was soft, but that didn't hide the fear in it. _

"_What is it, Kaa-san?" He sat up to look at his mother, sleep totally forgotten. Chikage Kuroba looked as scared as her voice had sounded – no, she looked terrified. _

"_Get out of bed. Now!" He did as he was told and came to stand in front of his mother. He grabbed her shoulders._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, but she didn't answer._

"_Come on. Take some clothing. Here is some money." She pushed a small pouch in his hands. "Climb out of the window on the back of the house. Go inside the forest. Run. Please run." Tears ran over her cheeks._

"_Kaa-san?" She didn't listen._

"_Don't look back. Don't come back! Run away, as far as you can! Go to England, they will help you there, I'm sure! Please go!"_

"_Kaa-san!" He shook her shoulders finally catching her attention. "What's going on? I don't understand! Why do I suddenly have to leave? Aren't you coming with me?" The teen didn't feel like he was seventeen years old. He felt like he was a child. Confused, scared of why his mother suddenly seemed to panic, scared of the one(s) in front of the door, scared of everything!_

"_Kaito…" his mother said, her voice sounding heartbroken. "They've come to….to take you away…..They know….please…..you must run.." She cried. Kaito's eyes widened, fear being more evident in his eyes than a moment ago. His mother wiped her tears away and straightened herself. In the back of his mind he was proud that his mother could be so strong in this kind of situation. She gave him a small push towards the door. Silently the teen opened it, listening to his father talking to the one(s) outside the door. On his toes he walked towards a room in the back of the house, his mother following him. Kaito ran towards the window. Opening it he sat down with his feet dangling out of it. He looked at his mother one last time. "Please…..be careful, Kaito." Chikage said. Kaito nodded and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek._

"_I'll meet you again, Kaa-san…..someday." He said with a determined face._

_Chikage smiled. "I hope so, Kai-chan." Suddenly they heard loud footsteps coming upstairs. Doors were slammed open._

"_Quickly! Go!" His mother said. He pushed himself off the windowsill and twisted his body ninety degrees. At the very last second he saw the door being yanked open. A soldier came in, shouting some things. His indigo eyes met the eyes of the soldier and he saw them narrow in anger as his target escaped. Then the windowsill blocked his view. He let one hand brush against the wall to keep him steady as he watched the ground come closer towards him. It didn't matter to him that he fell fifteen feet down. He was used to do this kind of thing. He just liked high places so he often climbed in trees. Hell, he even had jumped from building to building with the help of his tricks. A few ropes here, a few there and you could jump from roof to roof. It was fun and it always gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. He felt like a bird in the sky. Free and boundless. This time he got that feeling as well, but couldn't enjoy it. Leaving his parents behind like this made him feel hollow inside. His father, a master magician, strong and wise. His mother, a lovely lady, caring and beautiful. Kaito was just too fond of them. When he was a child he couldn't leave the two, not even for five minutes. Now that he was older he knew better of course. But this time he had to leave them not for just an hour or two, but for months or maybe even years! Maybe even forever…_

_Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He swallowed hard and just concentrated on landing safely on the ground. When he made contact with said ground he let himself roll to the side, saving him from breaking his ankles. Without giving himself any rest he crawled back to his feet and ran through the backyard. Kaito heard shouts come from the window he just jumped out of. Shots accompanied the shouts. He felt bullets narrowly miss him. The back door was slammed open and when he glanced around he saw about five soldiers running after him. _

"_Ihm nach! Ihm nach!" (After him! (twice)) Kaito felt more bullets pierce through the air. With two hands he grabbed the 6 feet high fence and climbed over it. Behind him he heard the soldiers come closer as his foot got stuck behind the fence and he tumbled to the ground. Kaito got up quickly, but the little fall had cost him a lot of time. A hand grabbed the collar of his pajama, making him almost choke. He turned around as far as he could. The soldier who held him captive leaned on the fence with one arm while he held Kaito with the other. Kaito yanked, but the soldier didn't let go. He saw the other soldiers climbing over the fence and as a last resort he bit in the man's hand. The man cried out and let go. Kaito dashed away, but it was too late. Two soldiers grabbed his arms, another hit him in his abdomen, causing him to buckle over and gasp for breath. The soldiers let his arms go only to strike him on his unprotected back. He fell on the ground, gasping and squirming in agony. The soldiers took no pity on him and kicked him wherever they could._

"_Das ist genug! Bringt ihn zum Militärwagen!" (That's enough! Bring him to the army truck!) A man, probably the leader said. The soldiers grabbed his arms again and dragged him back through the house onto the street. His eyes shot from left to right, trying to see if there was any way for him to escape, but everywhere he looked he saw soldiers with guns ready to shoot if one tried to escape._

"_Kaito!" He looked for the owner of the voice he remembered all too well. His parents stood close to each other surrounded by a few soldiers. _

"_Kaa-san!" He shouted and tried to run towards them, but the soldiers dragged him towards the army truck. He struggled and kicked at the soldiers, but that didn't stop them. He was thrown inside and when he tried to jump out two soldiers pointed their guns at him. Gritting his teeth he watched the two step inside the truck as well and sit down at the entrance. He felt the truck shake as the engine was started. Then the truck began to move. He looked through the opening in the canvas at his slowly shrinking parents. His mother fell to her knees and dug her head in her hands. A soldier roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. She screamed in pain as the soldier hit her a few times. Kaito shot forward, making an attempt to jump out of the truck, which was slowly increasing its speed. The soldiers grabbed him and held him back._

"_Let me go, damn it! Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Leave her alone!" He screamed and struggled to get loose. He watched his father step up and protect his wife, but was being beaten instead. Kaito could only watch the man he loved, respected and looked up to the most fall to his knees accompanied with a gunshot. From this distance he wasn't able to see what exactly happened, but he could clearly see the red spot growing on his father's white pajama. _

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san! Let me go! TOU-SAN!" His vision got blurry as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Leave them alone you bastards!" He kept struggling, until he was hit in his stomach and thrown backwards. _

_He sat up and looked outside. His parents were now too far away for him to see anything. Kaito was about to stand up and begin another struggle with the two soldiers when a hand was put on his shoulder. He looked into the eyes of a teen his age. Said teen's skin was really dark, his hair chocolate brown and his eyes a beautiful shade of green. The teen didn't say anything, but just looked at him with an understanding look._

_Kaito turned around. He wasn't the only one in the truck. There were at least ten others. A few looked at him compassionately. Others didn't look at all, but just kept staring blank ahead. He looked back at the dark-skinned teen. _

_Said teen smiled and held out his hand. "Hattori Heiji." He said._

_Kaito stared for a minute before taking the hand. "Kuroba Kaito."_

"Kaito?" Kaito's head shot up. He wasn't in the truck anymore. So where…? He looked to the side and met Shinichi's azure eyes.

"Ah, sorry. I guess I dozed off a bit." He said, smiling sheepishly. Shinichi looked at him worriedly, but nodded either way. Kaito sighed, pulling his knees to his chest and throwing his arms around them. "I was taken away first. I don't know what happened to them. Maybe they're not even alive anymore. I don't know." He let his head rest on his knees. It has been two and a half week already since that night. After the truck ride, he and Hattori had been put on a train. The two had gotten pretty close, since they didn't really have anyone else to talk to. All the other people on the truck and train had ignored them. Kaito quite liked Hattori's character. He had a mischievous side – not as mischievous as Kaito, but close to it – and a lively spirit. They would sneak onto the roof and steal food of the soldiers on the train.

On the train station he was pushed ahead by the crowd and eventually lost sight of Hattori. He never saw him ever again. Quite often he thought about how his friend was doing. Was he still alive?

"Sorry." The soldier said.

Kaito looked up. "What for?"

"For asking. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Shinichi looked away.

Kaito smiled. "Ah, don't worry about it! If we're going to spend a lot of time together we should at least know each other, don't we? Besides, I'm sure they're fine! They are both very strong people. Now let's sleep, I'm tired." The soldier smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight 14-"

"-Kaito." He cut the other off.

"Kaito." The soldier said, almost as if he was testing the sound of it. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Shinichi."

The forest got quiet as sleep claimed the two teens. Both were lost in the war that was painting the world in a scarlet red color, but they found some peace in each other. And now they were clinging to that peace. They never knew how their journey together would look like, but at least it was a journey they'd take together.

.:':.

So how was it? Hope I didn't disappointed you guys ^^

Now the reviews!

** stardustadventurer:** Nah, it doesn't matter, it's just a really touchy subject for me TT^TT Don't you worry, I don't plan to kill them….yet. :D Dawww, thank you ^^

** kaorixra:** Nuh, I'm not able to XD

** foreverandeveralone:** Whaha! Please don't! TT^TT

** kibaxkaori:** No problem!

** DayDreaming0f y0u:** Nevah! He won't kill himself! That's because Kaito is awesome :D I do have a plot I just needed to get this done before I move onto that part. So no worries, the plot is coming ^^

** Shimizu Hikaru:** Doesn't matter, believe me I'm happy you reviewed at all :D I read them on my iPod, but I'm mostly too lazy to log in and review ^^ Nah, you're not lame. I also end up playing games or something else XP

Thanks ^^ I didn't really like the second chapter, but this one is way better…I hope XD It was sad though :O Well, I said it at the beginning of the chapter, I wouldn't be able to XD

Yes, Kaito did indeed point his gun at Shin-chan because they would've been discovered. Aww, here take this tissue ^^

Well, I really appreciate your review, because well….I actually look up to you =''= So yeah, I think I can say that you're the older writer for me XD

Everyone thanks a lot for the reviews, favs and alerts!


	5. Azure eyes: the start of a long journey

**A/N: **faster updates my ass -.-" seriously…poor story… Either way, here's one more chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will come. Probably after I finish the next chapter of Bloody Secrets.

I won't abandon this story though, I like the plot too much. I just have to finish Bloody Secrets already before I can get back into this one -.-"

Enjoy the next chapter ^^

**Warning:** shitty English, yaoi, strong language and AU.

.:':.

Azure eyes: the start of a long journey.

.:':.

"Hey Shinichi? Where are we going?" Kaito asked. Shinichi led them through a field. It was truly a beautiful landscape, the flowers and grass reached mid-high and that unique summer smell was in the air. The field reached far and just before the mountains in the background he saw the fringe of a forest. He knew that somewhere behind said mountains was a city.

"My parents." Shinichi said. He heard Kaito stop at that statement and turning around he met his worried gaze. The soldier's mouth formed an 'o' once he understood the other's worries. It wasn't weird though for them to be worried about people now. They were fugitives and it was pretty common that people betrayed even their best friends in these times. He gave the ex-prisoner a small smile. "Don't worry, we can trust them. They might be crazy, but they won't betray anyone." He turned back and continued walking.

Kaito had to run a bit to catch up with him before he asked, "It doesn't really matter if they will betray us or not. If they are your parents then won't that be the first place they'll be looking for us?" Shinichi nodded. That was true. His parents were pretty known throughout the country, his father being a writer and his mother an actress. When he first began to work in the camp the news about the arrival of Kudo Yusaku's son had spread like fire. So it wasn't unlikely that they would be searching in his house and questioning his parents.

"We'll just have to hope they're already gone before we get there." He said without looking at Kaito. The rest of the time was spent in a peaceful quiet. They stopped around lunchtime and searched for some berries to eat. It wasn't enough, but it filled their bellies a bit, so they could last a few hours. That was until around three o'clock when Kaito's stomach growled once again. He smiled sheepishly at Shinichi's raised eyebrow.

"Guess I'm getting hungry again." Shinichi sighed, but kept walking.

"You'll just have to wait until we find some berries. " He said and missed the other's pout.

"You still have your pistol, right?" The ex-prisoner asked. Shinichi frowned, hand slipping towards his boot where the pistol was located, and nodded. During the run he had had to leave his gun behind, but he always had been a cautious one and kept a pistol in his boot. Not that it really mattered though. The gun was too big to take along and would probably draw some unwanted attention. "Well then, can't we shoot some game?" Kaito continued.

The soldier shook his head. "I don't want to waste any bullets. It's not like I have an unlimited supply. Besides between these mountains the gunshot can be heard from pretty far away. Wouldn't it be suspicious if they found two teens coming out of the direction of a concentration camp where just the night before two fugitives of the same age disappeared? And might I add you still wear a striped pajama and I half a uniform." And with bullet wounds. He thought afterwards. They had treated Kaito's wound, which he had gotten when he was about to 'shoot' Shinichi.

But that wasn't the only one. This morning Shinichi had woken up earlier than Kaito and discovered that he had been shot in his side. He probably hadn't noticed before because of the adrenaline. Luckily it went straight through and hadn't hit anything vital, so he didn't have to pull the bullet out or have to worry about his life being in immediate danger. After making sure Kaito hadn't woken up yet he searched for a small river and found one not too far away. He didn't want to worry the ex-prisoner so he cleaned the wound and his shirt. The cream white shirt had been difficult to clean, but after an hour of work all that was left was a yellowish stain.

He had thanked the gods for not losing the small pouch he always carried with him. In it were a few bandages, some other tools for wounds, a pocket knife and some more stuff he'd prepared beforehand should a situation like this ever happen. After putting bandages on the wound he put on his shirt again and went back to Kaito. The latter probably hadn't noticed the stain on his shirt or had brushed it off as just being some dirt.

"True, true." Kaito admitted. "Wait." He said and stopped.

"What?" Shinichi turned around and saw the other looking at something to his left. The soldier followed his gaze. On the other side of the field stood a farm. It was an old building with a huge barn opposite to it.

"Maybe that's the solution to our food and clothing problem." The indigo-eyed teen grinned wickedly, making the soldier roll his eyes and sigh. He looked from Kaito to the farm before deciding that it wouldn't really matter if they stole a few things.

"Only for things we truly need." Shinichi said before heading towards the old building.

"Hai~!" Kaito said childishly and gambolled like a young deer after the soldier. When they arrived at the house they carefully looked from behind the barn for the farmer and his family. There was no one working in the field. Besides the house the laundry hung on a wire strung between a hook in the wall of the house and a tree, but there was no woman anywhere in sight. In front of the house a ball lay, but there were no children playing with it. Shinichi walked towards the huge doors of the barn and took a look inside. On the right in front he saw a stable. The horse, which should have been inside, wasn't there and somewhere to the back he could see tracks of a carriage going outside. Following it he saw it had moved towards the city behind the mountains.

"Seems like they're not here." He said.

"Isn't it strange though, normally the wife would stay behind to look after the children?" Kaito said. Shinichi thought about it. Maybe they had to leave in a hurry? No, the tracks the horse had made with its hooves were close to each other, meaning they were going at an easy pace.

"I don't know, just keep your eyes open. Who knows when they'll return." Shinichi said then walked towards the house. He pulled at the front door, but it didn't open. A push had the same result. It was locked – duhuh.

"Here, let me." Kaito said and kneeled down in front of the door. With a small piece of wire he began fumbling with the lock. After five seconds a small click resounded and Shinichi watched dumbfounded as the door opened. "Too easy." Kaito said.

"Tell me, have you ever been a thief or something?" He would definitely be a good one. He thought as an afterthought. Kaito turned around slightly, but it was enough for Shinichi to catch the grin on his face.

"Nope, never." Kaito said and walked inside the house. "You coming or not?" Warily the soldier followed him. The indigo eyed teen immediately snuck inside the kitchen, while Shinichi explored the rest of the house. After roaming around on the first floor he decided to go to the second, trusting that Kaito would warn him should any trouble arise.

The soldier was quite relieved that it didn't matter if they stole some food, water and clothes – now that he thought about it, maybe he could snatch some bandages along as well – judging by the furniture and state of the farm he could see that the occupants of the house was a family of a mother and father, three children and probably a grandfather or grandmother – he had found a bedroom downstairs and everything indicated an old person used that room, especially that specific musty smell.

This family had been poor at first, but lately got more and more money. He could see it in the house. There were crevasses in the walls here and there, the ceiling had collapsed on some places as well, but the majority of the damage had already been repaired.

He knew he would never forgive himself if the family had had troubles getting around and he had stolen their foods and clothes, when they needed it the most, but luckily they didn't – it didn't erase the feeling of guilt for stealing anything at all, though that was totally bullshit since he'd done worse things.

Silently he walked up the stairs, trying to avoid the steps that creaked under his weight even though the family wasn't home. It just felt better to be careful than to be rash. He looked inside the first room he encountered seeing it was a bedroom. Lucky! He thought and quickly walked towards the closet, rummaging through the stacks of clothes, trying to find something that would fit. After a while he found a black tanker, army green cargo pants and a jack matching the pants.

He put the clothing on the slightly bigger than normal bed and took off his shirt. The bandage on his side was drenched with blood. He knew he needed stitches, but for now the only thing he could do was to wrap it up tight enough and hope for the best. Once they reached the city his father would know someone who could treat it without questioning. Shinichi grabbed his pouch and took out some fresh bandages. Removing the old ones he put the new on the still faintly bleeding hole. Maybe it was a good thing he chose a black shirt, since a small spot of blood already drenched the bandages.

After that he changed the pants which were quite muddy, due to the running around in the forest half of the night and early morning. The tanker was next. Carefully as not to put any more strain than was necessary on the wound he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Shinichi?" a voice called out from the corridor. As if stung by a bee he yanked the tanker down over his chest. His body went stiff as a board and he groaned when his arms slammed against his sides. Not a second later Kaito came in the room. "You okay?" he asked. Shinichi did his best to hide the pain with a smile.

"Yeah, no worries." After receiving a rather disbelieving look he added, "Just hit my toe." He smiled sheepishly.

Kaito smirked. "Aww, did I scare you that badly?" Shinichi, though he would never admit it out loud, pouted.

"Just a little. I thought the owners of the house had come back."

"They wouldn't know your name, would they?" Kaito replied cheekily.

The soldier shrugged, "I guess." Deciding to get back to business he said, "So, did you find something?" He looked down, finally noticing the other didn't wear the striped pajamas anymore. Instead brown trousers stuck out from under a creamy shirt and a black jacket. A bag was thrown over his shoulder and the striped pajamas were in his hand.

"I did. I don't think we're going to reach the city until two days so I took some bread, cheese and a few flasks with water. What about you?"

Shinichi nodded. "I tried to find some ammunition in the shotgun hanging above the fire place, but it seems to be only there for decoration." He wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "I think we've got everything we needed. We'll burn our old clothes somewhere along the way." The ex-prisoner glanced around the room one more time. His eyes stuck on something on the wall and he walked towards it. "What are you doing?"

Kaito turned around with a goofy smile. "I think since we stand out quite a bit, considering we're Japanese, we should wear these!" He showed the soldier two scully caps. Shinichi blinked, when ex-prisoner put one cap on both of their heads then grinned. The soldier found himself rolling his eyes in fond exasperation.

"Ah, was machen sie in meinem Haus!" **(What are you doing in my house!) **They started at the sudden shout behind them. The man stood in the doorway, pointing at the two teens. He screamed some more words which were barely audible, but they got the point either way. Suddenly he grabbed Kaito's wrist. Quickly making a decision Shinichi hit the man in his stomach, causing him to let go. After that he grabbed his old clothes, the 'new' jacket and Kaito's hand and ran outside the room. They stumbled towards the stairs, Shinichi pushing Kaito to run in front of him when he heard the man scream after them, "Johan, Diebe! Stopp die Diebe!" **(Johan, thieves! Stop the thieves!) **A young man, Johan, came to stand at the bottom of the stairs looking at the two teens running down. Situation dawning on him he braced himself for a fight.

"Kaito get out of the way!" Shinichi yelled. With one quick motion the ex-prisoner put one hand on the railing and jumped over it. Shinichi ran down some more steps before jumping up. Johan's eyes widened as the soldier flew towards him feet first. He gasped as pain surged through his side when they collided. The young man flew back and landed roughly on his back, whimpering in pain.

Kaito joined him on the way to the front door, which stood slightly ajar. As they ran outside they almost collided with a woman, probably the man's wife, holding a basket of groceries. The ex-prisoner grinned happily towards her as they passed, while she looked bewildered at why there were suddenly two teens running out of her house. Not long after the husband ran out of the house, shotgun in hands. He yelled at his wife to lay down before starting to shoot at the two fugitives. "Guess he hid ammunition somewhere." Shinichi muttered slightly annoyed. They rounded the house and promptly ran into a blanket hanging amongst the laundry. Their eyes met debating what they should do, before Shinichi yanked the blanket off the string it hung and took it with him.

They ran for a good fifteen minutes before falling on the ground. Kaito was the first to start snickering and as Shinichi joined him neither stopped the laughing fit they got. "That was awesome!" Kaito said as he sat up, a grin plastered on his face. The soldier rubbed his face with the same kind of grin.

"I must say that was rather…fun." He said, unable to stop smiling. They stayed like that for a while, just trying to catch their breath and bathing in the sunlight. He could get used to this he guessed. Being with Kaito, living in the woods. Having fun. How long has it been since he last laughed like this? Really long, that's for sure. Well ever since the war started there wasn't really much to laugh about.

He took a deep breath. "So, where's that bread? I'm hungry."

.:':.

So that was it for now ^^

I already have most of the next chapter, but as I said it will probably take another while before I upload it :/

Until then and don't forget the review/fav/alert~! Thanks to those who did on the last chapter ^^

**Replies to reviews:**

**Kibaxkaoru:** Who knows :) Thanks a lot :D

**Foreverandeveralone: **Really long and hard, but in the end both of them will die :D

** : **Thanks for pointing those out ^^ I hope everything's alright in this chapter :s

**Aniki-xvi:** Thanks ^^ Here it is!

**Treasure family: **No, they'll both die in the end :D Because I'm mean! Soon they'll find Hattori's body burned and tortured :)

XD Nah, you'll just have to see. But I'll tell you this; this story is not finished any time soon ^.^

**Ever-the-Phantom: **Thanks ^.^ I won't give up on this story any time soon, but the chapters will probably come a bit late -.-

**Me (guest): **Thanks so much :) I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out soon, but I'm kinda stuck and I have almost no time to work on it :(


End file.
